


Warlock: Here we go again

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: WarLock [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: Pt 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *I will add more info.later. And I might change the name too. 5/2/18*
> 
> Pt3 coming.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my story. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.

A few months went by, and Alec was doing somewhat better. He met someone kind, and they took a trip together over the weekend. They just got back to town and was having a late lunch. They were talking and having a lovely time when Alec saw Warlock. He came in and was talking with someone on the phone. Warlock saw Alec and the guy sitting with him. He just smiled, then got a table, and set with his back to them. A little later Alec saw a woman walk over to Warlock. 

"Mr.Bane, Thanks for meeting me here. Are you sure you want to sell Platinum?"  
"What?" 

Warlock turned to see Alec looking at him. 

"I'm selling and moving."  
"Why?" Alec asked.  
It was almost inaudible, "you." 

Then he turned around to finish his meeting. When Warlock got done, he left without looking back. Alec went after the lady. 

"Can I talk to you?" Alec asked. 

When Alec got back, he looked at the man that he was seeing. 

He smiled, "go."  
"I'm sorry," Alec told him. 

Then he jumped up and left. On the way to Warlocks, he was thinking of how to tell him that he needed him back in his life. He parked and went to the elevator. The elevator open and a man walked out smiling while flipping a pocketknife in his hand. Alec just looked at him. Then he got in the elevator. Alec called out for Warlock but got no answer. Once he made it to the living room, he knew right away that something was wrong. Everything was turned over and broken glass everywhere. 

"Warlock," Alec called out again. 

Then he heard some groaning sounds coming from Warlocks room. He ran in and found him on the floor. Blood everywhere. His shirt was ripped open. 

"Warlock." He pulled out his phone to called 911.  
"Wait, don't." He said looking at him.

"What? Warlock, come on. Your hurt, and bleeding." Alec looked at him.  
"NO. Please, just help me to bed."  
"What happen?" 

He looked at Alec, then away, "my ex."  
"What?" Alec asked. 

As Alec took care of Warlocks back, they talked. Warlock told him about the things that his ex would do to him, and when he would try to leave he would hold him down and cut him. 

"Sometimes he would cut on me while we were fuckin. It made him cum faster."  
"He is very sick in the head if you ask me," Alec said.

Warlock looked up at Alec, "what are you doing here?" 

Alec looked at him. Then away. 

"I wanted to talk to you. I... I want." 

Then he looked back at him. 

"You."

"Alec."

He looked at him. 

"Please, let me come back. I need this, you." Alec said almost begging. 

Warlock looked at him. Alec could see how sad he was about everything that happened. 

"I'm scared... To let anyone... Else in." He looked at Alec.

Alec looked at him and smiled. 

"I'm not just anyone. Am I?" 

Warlock looked at him. 

"No, No you're not."

Alec put his hand on Warlock's face and moved his thumb softly over his bottom lip. Then he leaned in and kissed him.

BVFK: BVFanFics


	2. Chapter 2

Several weeks passed since that night. Warlock was doing better. He and Alec were getting along. And the school Ball was coming up that week.

"Warlock, how is the after party coming along?" Jace asked between bites of pizza.  
"Well, why don't you ask my partner?" Warlock, said smiling at Alec. "What does your boyfriend have to do with it? 

He stopped helping with this long time ago." 

Jace noted looking at Alec. Warlock looked at Jace. 

"He is my partner at the club now. Did he not tell you?" Warlock looked back at Alec.  
Alec smiled, "no, I wanted to wait till the party, but now is good as any."  
"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry." Warlock said.  
"It's ok," Alec smiled.  
Alec looked at Jace, "keep your mouth shut till the party, please." 

Jace nodded his head because he had a mouth full of pizza.

"Well, the after party?" Jace asked again.  
"It's ready that's all I'm saying." 

Alec smiled and looked at Warlock, which was already smiling at him. 

"Ok, sounds okay, I guess," Jace said.  
"Well, where is my sister, and Clary?" Alec asked.  
"Last minute shopping for the Ball, and after party. I guess," Jace said.  
"Well, man, it's getting late. Do you want me to pick you up for school in the morning?" Jace asked. 

Alec looked at Warlock. 

"Want me to stay?"  
"Warlock smiled at him, yes, all the time." Alec laughed.  
"Yes, Jace. Thanks."  
"No problem man."

After Jace left, Warlock asked, "Want a drink?"  
"Sure," Alec said. 

Warlock made Alec a glass and brought it to him. 

Alec smiled, "Thanks." 

Warlock sat back down beside him. 

"Why don't you just move in here?" Alec almost choked on his drink. "W... What?"  
"Well, you stay here all the time as it is."  
"I... I..." was all Alec could get out.  
Warlock looked at him, "Well just think about it."  
"Ok, I will," Alec said not looking at Warlock because he didn't want to see him let down.

Warlock took Alec's and his glass and put them on the table. He turned back to Alec and put his hand out. Alec took it. They went to Warlocks room. Warlock looked at Alec for a few. Then he started kissing him hard just like he would before. 

Alec pulled back a little, "Slower and sofer, please." 

Warlock nodded slowly bitting his lower lip. And he did as asked. Alec started moving his hands slowly around Warlocks sides until he had them touching his back. Alec felt him tense up. Alec pulled back a little and looked at Warlock. 

"I'm not him. I'm not going to hurt you." 

Warlock looked back at him. 

"I'm trying Alec. I am. It's just a lot for me."  
"I understand we'll go slow." 

Warlock nodded. Alec started to undo Warlocks shirt. Warlock stepped back away from him. 

Alec looked at warlock, "please we can do this your way. I need you. You can hurt me if you need to."

Warlock looked at Alec. 

"I'm so sorry I don't want to hurt you anymore." 

Then he started crying. Alec moved over to him, but he stepped back again. 

"Please just let me hold you that's all I want to do," Alec said. 

Warlock looked at him, then nodded to him. He allowed Alec to pull him in and wrapped his arms around him. They ended up in bed, just holding each other. That morning before Alec needed to get up. Warlock moved up to Alec to kiss him. He moved closer to Alec. Alec pulled back a little. 

"Do you want to?" He asked. 

Warlock nodded. 

"Ok," Alec said.

Alec got over Warlock and started kissing him. Then he finishes undoing his shirt. Alec moved down his chest kissing him. When he made it to his pants, he undid them. Alec put a hand on each side of them and pulled them off, underwear and all. That's when Warlock grabbed Alec and flipped him over to where he was on top. He just smiled down at Alec.

Alec smiled back, "Well, what now?"  
"Let's see," Warlock said. 

Warlock took off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. He looked at Alec. Alec could see the want in his eyes, which made him moaned a little.

"Sit up," Warlock said. Alec did, and they started kissing. They both took off Alce's shirt and started kissing again. Alec reached around to Warlocks back without thinking, and Warlock tensed up, but he didn't pull away. Alec felt Warlock pulled him closer and let out a moan. Then he felt something wet on his face. Warlock was crying again. 

"Warlock," Alec tried to say. 

But Warlock told him. 

"Don't stop. I'm okay." He whispered. 

Alec reached up and wiped his cheek. 

"Are you sure?" Alec asked.  
"Yes," Warlock said breathing hard.

Next thing Alec knew, he was pushed back to the bed, Warlock had scratch marks down his back and sides. He moaned. When Alec looked up, Warlock was looking down at him, like he was a lion looking down at his prey. Alec smiled at him. Warlock leaned down and started to kiss Alec down his chest. Alec moaned when Warlock licked his nipple. Alec looked down at Warlock as he moved to Alec's other nipple. He touched it, then he put his mouth over his nipple and flicked his tongue over it. Alec arched his back and moaned a little. He loved the feel of it. Then Warlock raked his teeth over it, and he almost came off the bed. 

"Oh, we like that do we?" 

Alec shook his head. What if, then he moved up and put his hands on his chest. Then he moved his hand to where his nails were in his skin. 

"You want?" Alec shook his head again. 

That's when he pulled down his chest over his nipple and down his stomach. Alec grabbed Warlocks hands and pulled him to him. 

"I need... you... now..." 

Warlock just looked at Alec. 

"Well, let's get them pants off."

He moved down and unzipped his pants. Warlock managed to get everything off in one move. 

Alec smiled, "nice." 

Warlock looked at him, "I know."

BVFK: BVFanFics


	3. Chapter 3

*Night of the college Ball*

"Warlock, are sure about me not going with you to make sure everything is ready for the Ball?" Alec asked.  
"Yes, please go be with your friends. I'll see you there."  
"Okay." 

Alec was looking sexy as fuck. Warlock almost didn't want to let Alec out of the PH to go anywhere but his bed. Alec smiled and kissed him. Then he was gone. Warlock was doing last minute touches before he left too. On the way to his car, he got a funny feeling. He looked around but saw nothing. So he just shook it off. He got in his car and left for Platinum. He made his way to the club. When he headed in, he got the feeling back. He looked around but nothing. He didn't understand, but he pushed it to the back of his mind and went into the club. Alec met Jace in the parking garage, as he was getting in the car he heard something. He looked around but didn't see anything. He shut the door, and they left. They headed to get the girls. They had last minute touches to get ready. Jace texted Clary and told her and Izzy they were waiting in the car for them when they pull into the driveway. Alec was looking out the car when he saw a black car with dark windows go by really slow. He thought it strange, but the back doors opened, and the girls jumped in. They headed to the club.

"Hey Alec, you mean Warlock let you go looking hot as fuck like you are?" Izzy asked with a smile. 

Alec looked at her with a smile on his face and winked at her. They made it to Platinum and headed in to see what was going on. Alec saw the same back car going by slow again. Something didn't seem right, but he put it on the back burner for later. When they got into the Ballroom, it was lovely, everyone in there very best formals ready for the Ball. They handed out awards. Then they had dinner. After that most of the people headed over to the after party, Izzy, and Clary, and some of the other people went and changed then went to the after party, which is just like the Platinum nightclub. Alec went looking for Warlock because he didn't see him all night. He went around asking people if they saw Warlock, but no one did. Alec stepped outside, and looked around to see if Warlock was outside talking to someone, but nothing. He didn't understand why he wasn't there. Alec called his phone. He could hear Warlock's phone ringing, so he went looking for it. 

"Warlock," Alec called out, he didn't answer.  
"Warlock is busy with the boss at the moment." 

Alec turned and looked at the guy hold Warlocks phone. He was standing by the black car he saw earlier. 

"Boss?" Alec asked.  
"Yes, and he wants you to."  
"What?"  
"Now" Alec went to turn around, but he was too late. Someone had him and was zip tieing his hands.  
"What the hell?" was all he could get out because someone put tape over his mouth. 

Alec kept trying to get out of the zip tie and screaming to let him go, so the guy by the car walked over to him and hit him in the head with his gun. When Alec started to wake, he could here Warlock screaming. When Alec looked up to find Warlock his eye got big, then he tried to get out of the tie. 

"Get the FUCK off him," Alec screamed. 

It was Warlock that answer in a weak vice. "It's okay."  
"What?"  
"Just be quiet; it's okay."  
"No. Stop get the off him now."  
"Alec, plea..." But he couldn't finish for screaming out again.  
"You sick fucker get off him," Alec screamed.  
"Look you piece of shit, shut the fuck up and watch the party or your next." The guy fucking raping Warlock and cutting him at the same time said.  
"Oh God, your?" Alec said when he realized it was Warlock's ex.  
"The man for Warlock, the only one that could get his nice ass when and how I want. Oh god, it feels good to be home at last." He said to Alec.  
"John please, I need to rest, please," Warlock begged.  
"Fine, your little boytoy can take your place while you rest," John said.  
"NO, it's ok. I told you I would take it all, please John." 

Warlock started to panic. That's when another guy took over pushing himself in Warlock as hard and fast as he could. Warlock screamed out. And Alec tired to get to Warlock, but all he could do was watch and cry. 

"Warlock, please," he begged. 

Warlock could barely move, Alec heard, "No, love. It's ok." 

When the last guy was done, they threw Warlock over to Alec, but all he could do was leaned over him and talk to him, but Warlock was unconscious. His body had enough.

"Well didn't I tell you boy's that was a fine piece of ass," John said. 

They all started laughing and looking at Alec. Alec looked at them but kept his mouth shut. 

"Oh, now you're quiet? No, Warlock to take the punishment now." 

He started walking over to him but stopped when he got a call. 

"Okay. We got to go boys in coming. Damn shame, I wanted that young ass too. Fuck, Damn I can feel it." And he started to rub himself.  
"Come on Boss next time," one of the guys said.  
Alec looked at them, "It won't be a next time." 

They looked at Alec and saw that he meant it too. But they only had enough time to leave out the back way of Warlock PH before the sound of laughter entered the PH.

"Jace now," Alec screamed. 

Jace startled but ran over to Alec, and the girl ran over to check on Warlock. 

"What the hell Alec?" Jace asked as he worked on the tie to get it undone.  
"Warlocks ex." That's all he said. 

When he was untied, he took off the same way as they did. When he got to the ground floor, the black car was speeding by them. Alec tried to take after it, but Jace grabbed hold of him and wouldn't let him go.

"Alec stop, just stop," Jace said. 

But Alec wouldn't have it. 

"Alec stop, Warlock needs you right now." Alec looked at him. 

Then he took off back to Warlock.

* A few weeks have passed since that horrible night.*

Alec tried to help Warlock, but he was so downright testy, that it made it hard for him. They ended up getting into fights. And the last one they had got Alec kicked out. Which killed Alec every time he thought about it. Alec threw in Warlock's face that Warlock probably liked what happened to him, that's why Warlock was acting the way Warlock was being. Warlock told him that he didn't get touched, so he didn't have any idea what he was going through, which hurt. Alec made himself watch everything when he didn't want to. So Alec could be there for Warlock. When he closed his eye's, that was what he would see, and begged to take his place. And Warlock telling him No love, it ok. 

"It's not fucking ok, and it never will be ok again," Alec said.

***********************

Alec was making sure the club was working like a well-oiled machine, which it was. So he walked around enjoying the scene when he saw Warlock talking to some guy with no shirt on. His heart dropped into his stomach. 

"He's going back to his old ways. God no." 

But when the guy tried to push up on Warlock, he pushed him away and walked off. Alec felt relieved that he pushed him away, and walked off. Warlock was walking around checking out the club, hoping to see Alec he missed him so bad. When he would think back on the last fight they had, he wished that he could take back everything he said to Alec. Alec was hurt too. They both were. But he didn't want Alec hurt like him, so he took the pain for the both of them. He loved him too much to let him take that pain. He was talking to a guy that he used to have fun with all the time. They were just talking till the guy started pushing himself on Warlock. Warlock saw Alec watching them.

"No, I'm not single anymore, this is not happening."  
"Come on Warlock. I haven't seen you with what's his name in a while. Let's have a good time."  
"I said, No. No means No." 

Then he walked off.

* Later that night after closing.*

"Warlock," Alec said walking up to him.  
Warlock looked at him and smiled a little. "Yes?"  
"So, I guess you are moving on now."  
"Yes, I guess so."  
"I just needed it confirmed that we're done."  
Warlock smiled big, "Alec I'll never be done with you." 

Alec looked at Warlock at the same time his lips open. Warlock looked at him and did the same.

"What?" Alec asked. 

Warlock smiled. 

"I love you, and I have from the start." 

Alec just looked at him. Then when it hit him, he smiled big. 

"You love me." 

Warlock laughed out loud. 

"I love you too."

BVFK: BVFF


	4. Chapter 4

It's later that night around the Devil's hour Warlock sat up in his bed screaming. Alec ran into his room from where he fell asleep on the sofa. 

"Warlock," Alec called out. "Are you okay?" 

He ran over to Warlock. He was shivering, and covered in sweat. 

"Oh, Warlock." 

Alec went to put his arms around him, but Warlock hit them away from him. Warlock wasn't right in his head at the time. Every time Alec tried to hold him or just put his hand near him, Warlock would hit away or move away.

"Warlock, please talk to me. I'm here, whatever you need." 

Warlock looked at Alec an hour later. 

"Alec." Alec was looking at him with a worried look.   
"What's going on?" Warlock asked. 

Alec looked at him. 

"Are you okay?"   
Warlock looked at him ", Yes, I'm fine Alec. What's going on?" "Warlock you woke up screaming."   
"What?" 

Warlock looked down and saw he was sweaty, and he felt cold. He was still shaking a little. He looked back at Alec. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."   
Alec looked at him ", Warlock don't be sorry, just talk to me. Let me help you through this, please."   
"Alec I'm tired. I need sleep, please."   
"Okay, let's talk soon, please." 

Warlock nodded. Then he laid down. Alec started to leave, but Warlock reached out to him. 

"Alec, please stay." Alec nodded. 

Alec laid down behind him and put his arm around him. Then they went to sleep. Warlock turned over to Alec after he woke. He started kissing Alec to wake him. Alec kissed him back. He moved his hand over Warlock body. They started moaning into each others mouth. They were getting into it hot and heavy. Clothes went flying to the floor. Alec began to kiss down Warlock's body. Licking his nipples and sucking on them a little. He even raked over them with his teeth, which made Warlock moaning loudly, and his body shook with pleasure under Alec's touch. Alec pushed up and looked at Warlock. 

"Are you sure?" 

Warlock nodded. Alec looked for a few seconds. Then he moved to the nightstand to get what he needed. Then Alec moved back between Warlock legs. He moved to get ready to push into Warlock. When Warlock felt Alec's cock start to push into him, he got scared. 

"No, Alec, no, I can't." Alec moved away from him. 

Alec moved back up by Warlock to hold him. Warlock was shaking and crying. He put his face in Alec's neck. 

"I'm sorry."   
"Warlock, stop saying sorry, I understand. I should have waited. I'm the one that should say sorry, which I am."   
Warlock pulled back ", You don't want me?"   
"Warlock, yes I want you more than anything right now. And that's why I didn't listen to my inner voice."

Warlock smiled at him, and they kissed. They stayed in each other's arms till Alec had to leave for school. Warlock woke up a little later and got in the shower. He couldn't help it he started crying. Alec got out of school early, so he headed back to Warlock. 

"Warlock," Alec called but got no answer. 

He went looking for him. When he found him, he was sitting on the floor of the shower with the cold water running over him. 

"Damn it Warlock. What are you doing? You're going to make yourself sick." 

Alec grabbed a few towels and wrapped them around Warlock, and moved him to the bed. He covered him and laid down with him. 

"Warlock talk to me, please."   
"Alec, I can't please, just let me be for now. I'm trying to work this out for myself first." 

Alec looked at him ", just please don't do anything to hurt yourself. I can't live without you in my life." 

Warlock nodded, then he put his face in Alec's neck. After Warlock passed out, Alec got back up. He made sure Warlock had covered before he left the room. Went he got in the living room he called Izzy. 

"Iz I need you."   
"What's wrong Alec?"   
"It's Warlock. I'm worried about him."   
"I'm coming."   
" Okay, thanks." 

They hung up, and Alec went into the kitchen to make some coffee. Alec and Izzy were talking about Warlock. About how he wakes up screaming, sweats, crying, panics, anxiety, and nervousness. 

"I'm not even sure how long this has been going on. I'm not sure what I should do Iz, he wants to try to work this out himself." 

"Alec, I think you should get some help for Warlock, and you too. You and warlock should talk to a Dr. Someone that works with rape victims." 

Alec nodded his head. Warlock was having a nightmare. When he woke, he was covered in sweat. 

"Fuck," he was shaking. 

He got up and went over to the mirror and looked at himself. He didn't like what he saw. 

"Warlock your shit." 

He looked to the right of the mirror where a book was laying. He picked up the book and looked back in the mirror. He shook his head. Then he sent the book flying into the mirror.

"What the hell?" 

Alec jumped up with Izzy right behind him. When Alec inner the room he found Warlock on the floor with a piece of mirror cutting his arm. 

"Warlock stop, please stop." 

He ran to the bed to grab a cover, and Izzy grabbed a towel for his arm. Alec took the mirror piece away from Warlock. Then wrapped the blanket around him, and took the towel from Izzy and put it on Warlock's arm. Alec looked at Izzy. 

"Does he need to go to the Hospital?" Izzy asked.   
"Yes, go get the car," Alec said.   
"No, I'm fine," Warlock said.   
"No, your not. We're not, and we're going," Alec said. 

Warlock and Alec looked at each other for a moment. 

Then Alec closed his eyes and said, "Please Warlock."   
"Okay." 

When he opened them Warlock was looking at him, "I'm so sorry Alec." 

Alec had tears in his eyes. 

He looked at Warlock, "We need help."   
"Yes, we do." Warlock said.

BVFK: BVFF


	5. Chapter 5

"Alec, are you going to see Warlock today?" Izzy asked.  
"Yes, after school today," Alec said.  
"That's good. Tell Warlock hey for me."  
"Okay, I will."

After school, Alec headed over to see Warlock. As soon as Alec walked in, he saw Warlock. Warlock was talking to a guy, and Alec didn't think anything of it till he got closer to Warlock. Then Alec saw the guy's hand on Warlock's arm and the way he was looking at him.

"Mr.Bane you have a visitor. A Mr.Lightwood," the check-in lady called over to him.

Warlock looked over at the waiting area. He smiled at Alec. Then Warlock raised one of his fingers, to tell him that he would be there in one minute. Then he turned back to the guy, which was looking at Alec with a funny look on his face till Warlock turned to face him. Alec wanted to beat the look right off his face, but he didn't want to upset Warlock and set him back. Alec missed him so badly. He was ready for him to come home.

"Well, look at you gorgeous," Warlock said to Alec as he walked over to him.  
Alec smiled, "Hey baby."

Alec went to kiss Warlock, but Warlock pulled back. Alec got a look on his face. Warlock smiled at him.

"We can't do that Alec. I will get in trouble."

Alec looked at Warlock and smiled.

"I'm sorry, you're just so kissable, and I miss you so much, Warlock."

Warlock smiled at Alec.

"Well sit, tell me what you been up to lately. How is school? Are you still talking to your Dr.?"  
Alec looked at Warlock, "Well..."

Alec was telling Warlock about something that happened to him at school when he notice Warlock was looking at something. He looked where Warlock was watching, and seen that guy from before. Alec looked at Warlock.

"Hang on a minute, Alexander."

Warlock got up and went over to the guy. Alec didn't like it. He got up and left. When Warlock turned around, he saw Alec was gone. He walked back to the waiting area. Warlock looked around, then he saw him. Alec was sitting outside in a chair. Warlock went out to him. He sat next to him.

"Alexander, is everything okay?"  
"No."  
"Talk to me."  
"Why should I? I was talking to you, but you rather be with your new friends."  
"Alexander, baby that's not true."  
"Right."

Alec got up and started to leave. Warlock got up and stopped him from going.

"Alexander, please."  
"Move Warlock"  
"Please just take a walk with me. I don't want you to leave mad at me."

Alec looked at him, then he nodded. They walked around the big pond and talked. They were happy again.

"Alexander let's go in the boathouse. I want to show you the new rowboats."  
"Oh, Okay."

When the door was shut and locked, Warlock grabbed Alec and pinned him to the wall of the boathouse. He crushed their mouths together.

"Warlock, wait."

But he didn't. He kept pulling at Alec's clothes.

"Warlock wait, stop. Warlock stop, please."

Warlock wouldn't. Alec tried to push him back some, but Warlock pushed back and started pulling at Alec's pants. Finally, Alec pushed Warlock back off of him and moved away from him.

"What are you doing?"

Alec was upset with Warlock.

"What do you mean? I'm giving you what you always want from me."

Alec looked at him but didn't know what to say. Warlock came toward him. But Alec put his hand up to stop him from getting any closer.

"Fine, then leave Alec."  
"What?"

Warlock walked out of the boathouse. Alec was left there dumbfounded. After a while when he realized Warlock wasn't coming back, he went to his car. Warlock watched from the window as Alec left. Alec looked so hurt. Warlock felt so sorry, but he had to protect Alec and their family from what was about to happen.

***

"Izzy, are you going to see Warlock today?" Alec asked.  
"Yes, Aline and I are going. Have you been lately?" Izzy asked.  
"No. I tried to call the other day, but the lady told me he didn't want any calls or visit from me."  
"What?"  
"I don't know. I'm worried."  
"Alec do you want me to talk to him?"  
"No Izzy, just tell him, hey, and I love him."  
"Okay, I will."

Izzy met up with the love of her life.

"Aline, baby doll we need to see what is up with your brother."  
"Why, Izzy love? What's going on?"  
"He won't see or talk to Alec."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know, but we're going to find out."  
"Okay."

They headed to the rape recovery place where Warlock was staying. When they got there, Izzy was told, she had to leave because Warlock was not seeing any Lightwoods or anyone but family.

"What is going on?" Izzy asked Aline.  
"I'm not sure, but I will try to find out," Aline told her love.

Aline kissed Izzy and told her she would see her later. Then Izzy left. Warlock watch Izzy leave, then he went out to talk to his sister. Aline looked at her brother and smiled. They hugged, sat down in the waiting area.

"Big brother, what's going on?"  
"What do you mean?"

She looked at him.

"Magnus."  
"Don't call me that, I haven't been him for so long."  
"Magnus, I miss him. Magnus was so loving to everyone. I need Magnus back, please Warlock."  
"Aline your talking crazy."  
"Am I?"

Warlock looked at her for a long time.

"Warlock if you don't stop this craziness, and bring my loving brother back, then you can block me too. Because as of right now, Warlock your blocked from my life, and you will never know how much I love you, Izzy, Alec, Jace, should I go on."

Aline got up and started out.

"Aline please, don't do this."  
"It's done."

Then she left. Warlock sat there shaking. He didn't know what to do now.

So later that night while Izzy was feeding Aline drunk chocolate covered strawberries. They talked about what happened with Warlock at Aline's visit. Then Izzy and Aline spoke about Magnus. How beautiful he was before John. How sweet, giving, and loving he was.

"This Warlock appeared out of the blue one day. Warlock is none of what Magnus was. Warlock is hard, unloving, untrusting, and unforgiving." Aline told Izzy.  
"Baby let's just talk about us because I don't like the hurt look on your face."

Izzy pulled her in more and put her arms around her. They started kissing. Izzy pulled back some and looked at Aline.

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."

That night was full of lovemaking until morning.

BVFK: BVFF

**Author's Note:**

> You can keep up with me here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
> https://www.instagram.com/bvfanfic/  
> https://www.instagram.com/bluevelvet_36/  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/bluevelvet36  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCazNVYDUEneEqtx9qTqdnTQ?disable_polymer=true


End file.
